


positive tension

by velificatio



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is working himself weary on the Fischer job. Saito offers to help take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	positive tension

Arthur wasn’t sure what to expect when Saito requested for him to come to his penthouse apartment after hours, a month into preparation for the Fischer job.

It wasn’t a new feeling when it came to the billionaire CEO however, never being sure of his motivations or what move he’d make next. In a world of thieves and corruption Saito was every bit an apex predator, constantly looking for a weak spot to manipulate and exploit. Arthur was on high alert each time he found himself the center of the man’s focus.

Which turned out to be far more than he’d like. Unlike most clients Saito was hands on to the last detail, extending beyond his decision to play tourist. He wanted to see every bit of intel Arthur collected and know who his sources were. Even more unusual, Arthur found himself spending some late hours with Saito alone, formulating back up plans and counter measures in case any element of the job went amiss.

It came to a head a week earlier, when he and Saito were working in the warehouse well after everyone else had left. That night stress, exhaustion and raw need had gotten the better of Arthur. While peering at a hotel layout design Saito had placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder as he leaned in close. He’d shuddered, all but melted into the contact with an eagerness too urgent to be considered friendly.

Though Saito at the time seemed to let the incident pass without acknowledging it, Arthur wasn’t foolish enough to assume it had escaped his notice. At the time it left Arthur so far off balance he’d been uncharacteristically tense, careful to put far more space between them and constantly shifting his posture.

Arthur might have handled it better had he not been working himself to the grind and beyond already. Each piece of information he collected on the Fischer’s he’d cross reference by three different sources before he considered it legitimate.  What that boiled down to was a lot of hours spent on recon, hacking databases and accounts, and getting ahold of multiple contacts who make it their business to never be found easily. He’d even made a trip to Sydney to steal three inventory boxes from Maurice Fischer, one containing his personal computer, the other two filler thefts to help disguise the loss as a matter of professional misconduct.

Arthur arrived back in France jetlagged and even more exhausted than before. So much so he’d let the warehouse incident slip his mind. Until a phone call had him riding via personal escort to the Parisian penthouse Saito was staying in.

 

 

+

 

 

Arthur hadn’t bothered to change out of the cashmere suit navy tie he’d worn to work that day. It was slightly creased from a day spent bending over Ariadne’s architectural models and leaning back in his chair as he scribbled notes. He did roll down his dress shirt sleeves. While he didn’t look impeccable, he was more than presentable for what he’d only been informed of so far would be a dinner.

A chauffeur led him from the entrance to the elevators. The entire apartment must have been owned by Saito as Arthur saw various members of his security dispersed with local French security from the lower floors to the top where Saito was staying.

He was escorted down the hall to Saito’s quarters. Arthur could smell the thick aroma of cooked beef and his stomach gave a traitorous growl. Shouldn’t have skipped out on lunch.

When they arrived at Saito’s suite he did not greet them at the door of course. Arthur was simply showed inside then left to wait. He tampered down the tingle of irritation. This was the way moguls operated after all.

Arthur was admiring the minimalist yet certainly luxurious furnishings of the main room when Saito at last entered. He was dressed in a black haori with a white undershirt and black trousers, eerily similar the outfit he’d donned in the dream Arthur had constructed for him.

“Mr. Arthur,” Saito said with a nod, motioning towards the room he’d emerged from with his arm. “I am pleased you were able to meet my request. Come, the evening meal is ready to be served.”

There wasn’t any room for argument or inquiry in Saito’s tone. On the one hand it hackled Arthur’s nerves but on a deeper, more intimate level it left him… _hungry_ for something he’d been denied since their failed attempt to extract from Saito.

Arthur followed Saito into the dining room silently. While Saito situated himself at the head of the mahogany table Arthur took the seat off to his right, tried not to think of what it meant that he’d once again mirrored their positions in the castle dream.

They were both served Samundari Khazana with truffes and salade nicoise.  Saito took a glass of Henri Jayer Richebourg wine while Arthur opted for a slightly more modest Petrus. If he didn’t know any better he was being wined and dined but it was hard tell with Saito, who surely was accustomed to only being served the finest a country had to offer.

Their conversation consisted of light talk going over plans they’d already discussed. Arthur knew in his gut Saito was dancing around the true reason for summoning him and it wasn’t until he’d finished his salade that he finally decided to cut to the chase.

“Why did you ask me to come here Mr. Saito?” Arthur asked.

Saito paused for a moment, dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief. “It’s _Sa-i-to_ , Mr. Arthur.”

Arthur faltered at that. Damn, he was slipping up more than even he’d realized. It surprised him how long Saito had let him get away with that particular error. “Saito.” He began again, this time with the correct pronunciation. “I’m enjoying this meal very much, but you couldn’t have asked me here just to reiterate conversations we’ve already had.”

A smirk briefly crossed Saito’s face. “You are correct.” He said, taking a drink of his wine. As Saito lowered his glass he looked at Arthur, his gaze piercing. Full of a command that nearly caused Arthur to shiver. “Your work ethic thus far has been impressive. But you have not been taking proper care of yourself.”

The intensity in Saito’s eyes did not keep Arthur from bristling. “I handle myself just fine Mr. Saito.”

Saito stood with a dignified posture Arthur was becoming used to. The man could make any setting, a warehouse or a five star hotel, seem like his personal palace.

“I do not contest that, but I sense you don’t rely solely on your own devices to meet your needs.” He approached Arthur slowly, as one would a particularly hostile wild animal. “There is another you trust to care for you at times, and he has been neglecting you.”

Arthur scoffed, averting his eyes. “I am not a child.”

“That is not what I am implying.” Saito was behind him now, not touching, just looming over where Arthur sat. Although he was not a man easily intimidated Arthur drew in a sharp breath out of something far different than fear. “My references are quite thorough Mr. Arthur and men tend to be their most honest when they feel they are facing their end. Your former partner informed me of how Mr. Cobb would at time see to your needs during a taxing job.”

If Arthur could rewind the clock, he’d grab the gun Saito’s men had offered Cobb and shoot Nash right between his fucking eyes. So he wasn’t just a shit architect and a rat, he was a nosy son of a bitch too. Arthur felt all at once too exposed, too vulnerable right in the midst of a shark.

“Mr. Saito,” He began, making to stand up. “I-“

With far more force then Arthur would have thought him capable of, Saito pushed him back down into his seat, hands firm on his shoulders. Alarm bells were ringing in his mind, Arthur reacted instinctively, tensing up, desperately trying to think of an out that wouldn’t result the entire job going to shit.

Then he felt his shoulders being kneaded, the pressure felt surprisingly good on his worn muscles. Arthur kept his seat, trying to figure out Saito’s angle. Was he trying to butter him up, lower his defenses before he blackmailed him into bed?

“You misunderstand my intentions Arthur.” Saito’s hands went still. “I am making you an offer, yes, but it is not an ultimatum. Much is at stake on this job and I have seen how you are pushing yourself without relief. As Mr. Cobb appears unable to see to your needs as he might usually do, I am offering to give you relief instead.”

Arthur heard Saito take a step back, though he left his hands were they were. It was a choice he had an actual say in, and it startled him how apparent his strain must have been for Saito to pick up on it. He had thought he’d been doing a decent job of covering it up. But then again, the man was dangerously perceptive, always watching.

The cards were laid out clearly on the table. Arthur could end this, get up from his seat and walk out. He could even go to Dom for this. Yet somehow he found he didn’t want to do either, he’d been running ragged for so long and it hadn’t caught Dom’s attention. Arthur’s need was near primal now, warring with his exhaustion. Out of all of them Saito alone had approached him, even if his concerns were in the end for the success of inception.

He recognized that success depended heavily on Arthur being at top form. And as much as it stung, Arthur could admit to himself that he hadn’t been in top form for days now.

Swallowing, Arthur made his choice. He relaxed into Saito’s hands, his own palms laid flat on the table.

The response was immediate, though not urgent. Saito took his time divesting Arthur of his tie, unbuttoning his suit jacket, then his dress shirt, until Arthur’s chest was exposed. One hand circled his throat, the other sliding underneath clothing fabric to seek out his nipples, flicking one.

Arthur gasped, biting his lip hard to stifle the whimpers threatening to break forth. The hand around his throat tightened, not enough to cut off his air. Just enough to demonstrate the control, the power held in his hand. Saito’s thumbnail scrapped lightly over Arthur’s peaked nipples and even that contact felt like too much and not enough. Unconsciously he pushed his chest out, whining quietly when one nipple was cruelly pinched and pulled out far enough to sting. Saito moved to his other nipple, repeating the action. He teased those sensitive nubs with deliberate ease, ramping up the pressure until Arthur finally whimpered. “ _Please_.”

Saito paused, ignoring Arthur’s little whine of protest. “You must ask for what you want.”

Flushing, Arthur hesitated. Rarely did he have to ask with Dom. Whenever Arthur was pushing himself too hard Dom simply took the reins out of his hands. In truth Arthur preferred that approach. There was a particular vulnerability he felt with asking, a sense of having to yield. Which was ridiculous given that’s exactly what Arthur did in the end, let someone take control and take care of him.

But that didn’t mean he should have to verbalize that surrender. Saito’s hand had moved from holding his neck to resting on Arthur’s shoulder again, the tips of his fingers grazing over his pulse point. Another subtle gesture of his authority, though Arthur knew now Saito would stop if he rebuffed him. How he knew, he wasn’t entirely sure, but Saito’s hands and his voice they did not feel like a command yet. They were still an offer for Arthur to accept or refuse.

But if he accepted, clearly it would not be on his terms alone.

“Penrose.” Arthur said, hardly recognizing his own voice. Rough with need. “My safe word is penrose.”

Fingers stroked his cheek. “Understood.” Saito said. “But you have yet to ask.”

Arthur tensed for a moment, conflicted. It wasn’t too late for him to change his mind. But-

He craned his neck up, catching Saito’s eyes. In a low voice he asked. “Will you?” And was unable to say more than that.

It was enough for Saito. He nodded, stepping aside. “Go stand against the wall behind you. Feet together, palms on the wall.”

Arthur rose from the table without a word, assuming the position at the back wall. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, unable to halt the tremor of anticipation that ran through him as Saito carefully undid his belt, tugged the waistband of his slacks down just below his ass. Framing him and Arthur couldn’t say he regretted foregoing briefs. He breathed in deep, bracing himself for what was likely to come. Nevertheless he was unprepared for the bare smack of Saito’s palm against his flesh. Much harder then what Dom would start out with.

He gasped, jolting forward with the force and Saito responded by pressing his hand to Arthur’s back, pushing his chest flush to the wall. The slaps continued, short and stinging blows raining down his ass in quick succession. Panting, Arthur turned his head to the side, eyes shut tight. There wasn’t time to prepare himself each smack, barely time for him to moan at the bursting flares of pain. He could only stand there with his backside stuck out and take it, rocking with every strike of Saito’s hand. His skin throbbed, no doubt riddled with bright red hand prints.

“God-” Arthur cried, moaning when Saito replaced his hand with the leather belt Arthur had worn. He stood higher, on his tiptoes, the belt whistling in the air and even more merciless, hard on Arthur’s raw skin.

He’d be bruised, painted in splashes of red and purple, welts sure to rise. The very thought made arousal tingle in his gut. His cock was erect and wet, leaking steadily from its tip. Arthur wasn’t sure how long he stood against the wall but by the time Saito stopped he’d been reduced to breathy, quiet whimpers. His ass burned hot.

Then the lashes stopped. “Spread your legs.” Saito said, commanding.

Arthur panted, breaths already ragged, cock swelled and leaking. Given how far down his pants had been pulled he still had the ability to plants feet pretty far apart. Not wanting to appear over eager, he only moved them a handful of inches apart.

“May I blindfold you?” Saito asked.

 _That_ he definitely hadn’t been expecting. Arthur thought on it. On the one hand it would help cover his reactions better. At the same time it left him even more off balance with regards to what Saito had in store for him next. He felt more than a spark of apprehension at the thought however. There was excitement too. Professionally Arthur might not care for surprises, but personally… Well, he still had a reckless streak in him. He nodded.

Saito surprised him again by pulling his pants back up, turning Arthur around and sorting his shirt and suit back in order. “Follow me.” He said, gesturing towards the front room. “Eyes only on me.”

Arthur waivered for a moment, if Saito meant to take him in another room surely the guards would see them in the hall. But it had been a long time since he felt shame in desires and he was now dressed in proper order once more, save for the belt Saito still held in his hand. It was a leap of faith of sorts, that Arthur was taking, but he wasn’t taking it blindly.

He followed Saito out of the room, just behind the businessman, eyes on the back of his head. Arthur didn’t hear any scuffling or sense the presence of security personnel in the hall and relief as well as reassurance fell over him. This would stay between him and Saito after all.

Saito stopped just outside a door at the right side of the far end of the hall. He walked behind Arthur, a silk cloth Arthur hadn’t seen him retrieve held in his hands. Even so he didn’t protest when it was wrapped over his eyes, a firm knot tied on the back of his head.

The room he was led into by the hand smelled rich, like suede and smoke. There must be candles burning, Arthur thought before his mind was reeled back to Saito, who began unbuttoning his suit jacket and dress shirt. His hands were languid on Arthur’s form, taking his time as he slid each layer of fabric off him. A slow, seductive act that made Arthur shiver.

When he was naked save for his blindfold, Saito touched his mouth, thumbing over his lips. Arthur could feel the heat of his body, the puffs of his breath, knew he was nearly pressed flush in front of him.  His cock nudged against Saito’s trousers, the slide of hard skin over smooth fabric setting Arthur even further on edge.

“Take three steps backwards.” Saito said, voice still so calm.

Arthur did as he was told, Saito’s hand still on his face as he moved. After the third step he was released, instructed turn around and once again place his hands out on the wall. To spread his legs far apart.

As he stood there Arthur heard Saito move away and barely kept from turning his head. There was the sound of a drawer being opened then shut, the padding of Saito’s footsteps sending Arthur’s heart beating faster as they came closer to him.

Once again he felt the enormous presence of the man near him, but that didn’t prepare Arthur for the sudden penetration of three slicked fingers in his hole.

Saito’s fingers were long like his own but thicker, three filling Arthur up with just the right edge of roughness. The friction of them pumping in and out of his hole, spreading his pucker open, made him pant. A thumb pressed down on his taint, rubbing just as hard as the fingers fucking him.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Arthur’s head fell back as he moaned, toes curling. His cock hung heavy between his legs. He could feel the warm glide of precome weeping from its tip, dripping onto the carpet.

Saito was clever with his hands, teasing, glancing off Arthur’s prostate every so often. Each time Arthur shuddered and whined, clenching down hard to keep those fingers inside him. His thighs were quivering he was so hard, and he needed more. Everything Saito would let him have.

Arthur hadn’t realized he’d begun a soft chant of “ _Please, please, please_ …” until Saito hushed him, lips suddenly on the back of his neck. His fingers slipped out and Arthur bit down viciously on his lower lip to silence his desperate whine.

He was led by the hand eight steps further into the room. Saito’s hand was pressed between his shoulder blades, a gentle but insistent bit of pressure.

“On your hands and knees.” He said when they stopped, slipping his hand down to Arthur’s lower back.

This time Arthur didn’t obey immediately, he paused, debating whether he should stop this to let Saito know he wasn’t comfortable blowing him in such a vulnerable position. But there were a number of things one could have done to them while on all fours. Assumptions weren’t part of Arthur’s standard thinking process. He’d do as he was instructed for now, but if he was right about the small curl of anxiety in his gut, his safeword was on the tip of his tongue.

Yet again, Saito surprised him. Instead of hearing the telltale sound a zipper, Arthur startled at the brush of silicone over his ass. He knew his expression must have showed it, because Saito laughed softly. There was a rustle of something that had to be heavy being pushed forward and then a twin dildo was nudging against Arthur’s mouth.

It didn’t take long to put two and two together. Arthur felt his worry quickly giving way to anticipation. One definitely would never be able to say Saito was a boring man.

The cock Saito pressed to his pucker was big, Arthur hissed as it stretched his rim. To distract himself he flicked his tongue at the dildo in front of him. Its flavor was clean, no lingering aftertaste. Definitely an added plus.

He didn’t get a warning for when the machines would start. No, Saito- a surprising _bastard_ at that- clicked something and before Arthur could brace himself he was being fucked front to back.

Gasping, he opened his mouth wider and spread his legs a little more. The thrusts were steady, not particularly fast, but there was a new feeling about being utterly used in such a detached way, put on display that made Arthur hotter than he’d been in a while. His ass still stung from being spanked and the lazy brushes of the cock against his cheeks drew delicious little slices of pain mixed with pleasure.

He heard Saito murmur, “Good, Arthur. Very good.” And he moaned from the praise just as much as how aroused Saito’s voice had become.

There was a faint clicking sound and Arthur moaned, jerking forward as the cock in his ass began to pump faster. The motion drove the dildo in his mouth deeper, touching the back of his throat before he was ready. He gagged but didn’t try to pull away. Instead he spread his knees wider, bracing himself and swallowed around the silicone thrusting into his mouth. Soft, hungry little whimpers were being pushed past his lips. Arthur felt saliva rolling down his chin, clinging from his mouth to the dildo when it withdrew.

A hand settled on the arched, sweat slick length of his back. Saito had moved closer to him and without a thought Arthur leaned slightly towards the left. Closer to where he thought Saito stood.

The machine fucking him from behind sped up, thrust far enough into Arthur to hit his prostate. Made him pant and his cock twitch, dripping out even more thin streams of precome. Saito pet his back and stomach, ran fingers over the line of his ribs, pinched Arthur’s nipples. Arthur shook, the dildo slipping out his mouth as he bowed his head with the sensation, moaning Saito’s name. 

There were beads of sweat running down his forehead and nose, leaving a salty taste on his lips. Arthur wet them further and lifted his head back up, mouth wide, trying to catch that first dildo again. Beside him Saito let out a moan.

Right then and there Arthur wanted his cock inside him more than he wanted to breathe. Only his hands were touching him but Saito’s arousal felt palpable, sparked off Arthur’s tongue in hot bursts. He was so close the sound of his breathing was like a drum. Heavy, bellowing in Arthur’s ears.

 On edge and craving more Arthur channeled his need through the machines. His hips bucked back onto the dildo behind him while he suckled the cock fucking his mouth as audible and filthy as he could. Lewd slurps and wet moans filled the room, just as loud as the _thunk, thunk_ of the two machines filling him the way he longed for Saito to.

Arthur’s fingers were fisting the rug beneath him, shaking in time with the steady buildup of an orgasm. He was so close, on edge ever since he’d been fingered against the wall.  When Saito’s hand abruptly cupped his balls, rolling his thumb over them, it was almost enough to tip Arthur over. He sobbed instead, turning his face so the dildo thrust against his cheek inside. With a sharp breath Saito ran a finger over that flesh, feeling the cock’s impression poke out as it fucked in.

Arthur kept moaning, spit tumbling from his mouth. His jaw ached from being held open so long but he didn’t care. Three fingers rubbed into the mess, smearing it along his mouth up to his cheek.

“ _Arthur_ -” Saito said, accent a low curl as he took ahold of Arthur’s dick.

His voice sounded so pleased and somehow that hit Arthur more than being fucked on both ends. Made something proud and downright possessive stir in him. He came hard without Saito even moving the hand on his cock, just holding him while he convulsed and shot long spurts of come.

It took a few seconds for Arthur to come down; to be able to think anything except _god_ _fucking damn._ His hands felt itchy against the carpet and the fresh sheen of sweat rolling down his temples wet the blindfold. Now it wasn’t as comfortable or erotic an accessory but Arthur was by no means unused to discomfort during sex.

Besides, he was pretty certain he didn’t want Saito to see his whole face. It’d be too open, far too intimate.

Another click sounded and the machines slowed then came to a halt. Arthur let the cock in his mouth slide out but didn’t move off the one still pressed in behind him.

He grunted when Saito pulled that machine back, the dildo dragging out against his sore skin. Arthur couldn’t recall feeling so winded after just one round and he hadn’t even fucked an actual person. He was, admittedly, impressed.

Saito came to his side again, easing Arthur up onto his feet with warm hands on his stomach and back.  Arthur shook his feet to get rid of the pins and needles sensation pricking at them. They couldn’t be finished already, he just knew somehow before Saito began leading him around the room again that this wasn’t the grand finale.

And he was right. Arthur’s hip brushed against some very plush fabric and he braced himself to be lowered down onto a bed. Instead Saito turned him frontwards, kicked his legs apart with his shoes. Brushing his fingers over Arthur’s lips again, he waited for the moment it took Arthur to steady himself before saying: “Lower yourself to your knees, keep your thighs apart.”

Arthur bit his lip, feeling a fresh surge of arousal well up at Saito’s tone. Commands came so easily to the man, he’d no doubt Saito might as well be drafting someone’s execution order. Being the focus of that sharp intent, well it was something else entirely. Different from when he’d submit to Dom in a radical way that was at once intimidating yet it brought out a competitive aspect in Arthur. He wanted to rise to any challenge Saito could throw at him.

Arthur went down slowly and it was when he’d gone into a squat he felt something solid and slick nudge at his hole. He gasped at the chill feel, his cock twitch, well on its way to getting hard again.

“I did not tell you to stop.” Saito said. Arthur hadn’t even realized he’d paused. “Continue.”

Arthur’s fingernails dug into his knees. He was panting again as he sat down, breath catching as his pucker spread open again for another thick cock to slip inside. “God, _fuck_ -.” Arthur whined. He felt full and his knees weren’t even touching the floor yet. There were thick rows of circles lining the toy and inside of him it was like being rubbed with so many sensations, smooth, bumpy and _wet_. Cold but so hot at the same time. When Arthur’s knees finally met the carpet he was moaning softly, thighs quivering where they rested against two sides of sleek metal.

His hands grasped out desperately for purchase, and he clutched his fists around thick sheets behind him.

How could he be shaking already? He wasn’t doing anything more than sitting-

“S-Saito!” Arthur gasped, jerking. Vibrations were riding up from the machine to the cock in his ass in constant waves. His entire body tingled with them, sharp little spasms of pleasure sparking from his dick to his nipples and more. The fat ridges of the toy were pressing right on his prostate, relentlessly pulsing inside him. His chest heaved, he clenched the sheets in his hand harder, tried to ride it out. Arthur’s head fell back, a litany of mindless, breathy cries falling from his lips.

He’d never felt so overtaken before.

Arthur couldn’t beg, could barely think beyond the constant chant of _fuck fuck fuck_ echoing in his mind. All he could do was feel the unyielding tremors inside him, making his thighs quake and his whole body tremble. Pushing on his prostate without mercy. Too much, it was too much. It hurt, it felt so good tears were welling in his eyes and he couldn’t come again. Not so soon. But he shook and sobbed anyway, his mouth slack.

Even with his eyesight obscured he was able to sense Saito’s towering presence in the room. Surrounding, consuming him every bit as much as the machine fucking him raw. His dick was impossibly hard, _hot_ , precome weeping from its head, trailing down his length and thighs. The machines’ vibrations were powerful enough to make his cock bounce gently, his ass quiver.

“Are you close Arthur?” Saito said, right into his ear. “Will you come for me again?”

“ _Ah_ ,” Arthur sobbed, nodding helplessly, “Fuck! _Fuck_ -”

Saito chuckled. It wasn’t a cruel sound, rather indulgent and almost fond. Like he’d taken Arthur apart so thoroughly dozens of times before now. Like Arthur was something treasured to him. Someone to-

Someone to care for.

Arthur whined, every inch of him shaking with the machine. Saito brushed a tangle of his sweat slick hair aside, whispered, “You’re doing well. Excellent.” into his ear and Arthur was coming. He couldn’t have held back if he wanted to.

Pleasure barreled through him, so overwhelming he thought he might drown in it. Arthur yanked a hand away from the bed sheets, smacked his thigh roughly twice to feel something other than the all-consuming sensation of his release. Saito grabbed his hand, mouthing at Arthur’s fingers. Forced him to endure nothing but pleasure.

 His voice was deep, soothing as he told Arthur, “Give into it. Surrender yourself.”

Arthur screamed, actually screamed, tears soaking his blindfold and streaming down his face. His release seemed to go on for hours, until he could do nothing more than twitch, whimper helplessly as the machine fucked him through it. All the while Saito held his hand, spoke quiet words of approval to him.

The vibrations stopped without warning. Arthur groaned, sagging back against the bed. Staying upright felt too much like a feat after that orgasm. Like someone had replaced his bones with rubber. He didn’t resist when he was suddenly pulled up off the machine, let himself be manhandled until Saito was bearing most of his weight, walking them both somewhere.

Hopefully somewhere he could lie down. And stop sweating like he’d been marathon jogging, though he definitely felt liked he’d pushed himself to the limit.

 Soft carpeting gave way to cool tiled floor, crisper air, Arthur at first too busy inhaling the woodsy scent of Saito’s aftershave to register the difference. This way it was safe to get a closer feel of the man behind the mogul, the texture of his skin, the weight of his body more human than myth. Someone Arthur could touch, could draw a response from.

He didn’t want to let go of him, in fact, when Saito lifted him up, sat him down on what must have been a bathroom counter. It was polished smooth and cold on his overheated skin but Arthur was more concerned with not letting Saito go anywhere soon, clutching at his haori and grumbling an incoherent protest. Saito shushed him, chuckling and it didn’t leave Arthur feeling belittled or embarrassed. The fondness was still in his voice.

Arthur jerked back when Saito’s hands came up to his head, untying the soaked blindfold from his face. He blinked rapidly against the sudden harshness of the bright lighting, disoriented.

Saito let him gather himself a bit. “Is this alright?” He asked, tilting Arthur’s chin up so their eyes met.

Arthur swallowed hard, suddenly wishing for a lot of either water or whiskey. Here he was stripped down and vulnerable, naked on a counter while Saito stood before him fully dressed and impossibly put together. It felt like a distance was beginning to retake effect between them, until Arthur moved his leg and felt the hard press of Saito’s hardness through his pants. Saito gave a small, but very visible shudder at the contact and his gaze was hooded, held an obvious weight of lust.

Arthur had put that desire there.

He licked his lips, gave a short nod before he managed a “Yes.”

Saito’s fingers traced his lips; Arthur at once very much aware they hadn’t kissed at all so far. He let the momentum of that realization fuel him, drive him to pull Saito in closer by his shirt. Arthur’s lips were wet, too quick and needy on Saito’s mouth but he was received with enthusiasm. Saito sucked on his tongue gently, bit at Arthur’s lips, let his hands stroke all over him. Arthur moaned into his mouth, relishing the scrape of Saito’s facial hair over his skin.

“I’m going to draw a bath.” Saito said when he drew back. “Stay up here.”

A bit reluctantly, Arthur let him go. The bathroom was upscale, spacious, and that tub Saito turned a golden knob on definitely big enough for two.

Arthur didn’t take his eyes off him, watched with sleepy curiosity as Saito shed his haori and dress shirt, placing them on the counter beside him. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out something Arthur hadn’t expected.

A small, cone-shaped plug was held in Saito’s hand, presented to him. Arthur looked at the plug, then Saito, with a small amount of disbelief. Surely he didn’t think Arthur would be anywhere near ready to come again.

But there was a gleam of challenge in Saito’s eyes, as bright as his desire. Arthur was drawn to it like a moth. He spread his legs without giving it a second thought, excitement overtaking his sleepiness as he watched Saito wet the plug in the sink.

The plug went in him slowly, less of a strain now that he’d been softened by two cocks. Arthur sighed when the round end of it came to rest against his rim, clenching down experimentally. Not nearly as big as the other toys he’d taken so far, but knowing Saito, it wasn’t going to just sit inside him.

Saito guided him off the counter to the tub, steadied Arthur as he stepped inside of it. The water was warm, just as he preferred. Arthur sat down carefully, inhaled sharp at the shifting of the plug inside him.

He was moved with gentle hands to sit with his back to Saito and Arthur had been ready to protest that arrangement until he felt Saito’s bare chest pressing up along the tub against him, one of his arms winding around Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur’s sigh of content was cut off by a shocked moan. Even though he’d anticipated it, the new onslaught of vibrations from the plug shook him to the bone. His back arched as he shouted, water sloshing around him and Saito held him up, reached in and took his cock in hand.

At first Arthur just writhed, shook his head, unable to speak beyond breathy cries. They rang out so loud in the bathroom, piercing him. He whined when his nipples were pinched, his dick pumped in swift jerks.

“ _Oh_ , ooh god-,” Arthur whimpered, eyes rolling back. He tried to say Saito’s name, to plead that he was too sore, that the hand stroking his half hard cock hurt. But the words felt heavy in his mouth, too hard to push out.

The plug vibrating against his prostate was a relentless as the machine he’d been on. Overwhelmed, Arthur thoughts were completely out of alignment, racing so fast he couldn’t gather them.

Saito was kissing his face, breathing against Arthur’s cheek, one hand cupping his jaw. And Arthur could do nothing more but lean back against his chest, shake and gasp, no longer able to make a sound anymore. He was being spoken to, praised he thought. It made Arthur feel hot all over, for Saito was certainly not a man who praised lightly.

Arthur made those words leave his lips, with his body yielding to Saito’s command, with each layer of worry and defense he’d been holding giving way to pleasure.

Everything was drowned out by sensations. Arthur didn’t realize how close he was to orgasm until it was there. With a hitched breath Arthur came, dry, clenching down hard on the plug inside him while his cock twitched in Saito’s grip.

Like wires being cut, Arthur went from tense, on edge, to near boneless. Sagging back onto Saito, he let his head thump down on a bare shoulder, tried to get his breathing in a steady rhythm. Even after the vibrations of the plug stopped there were still little aftershocks coursing through him, making Arthur twitch and his breath catch. Doubly so when Saito leaned over him, one of his hands dipping further down to touch gingerly at Arthur’s rim. Carefully he grasped the end of the plug and withdrew it slowly.

All Arthur could do was pant with it, and he would be embarrassed later by the soft, small noises he was making. Through his half-lidded gaze he could see Saito’s face appeared unaffected by his current state. But the stiff press of his clothed erection on Arthur’s shoulder told another story. Exhaustion was seeping through him, still Arthur made a questioning sound, lifted a trembling hand to cup Saito’s crotch.

His wrist was caught in a firm grasp. “No.” Saito said, not unkindly. “That is unnecessary.”

Arthur frowned, not understanding the apparent selflessness of Saito’s gesture. It made no sense for Saito to do this for him and expect nothing in return. That wasn’t how men like Saito operated.

Saito went on. “It is a shame that Mr. Cobb is too distracted.” And for the first time his hands felt possessive as they washed Arthur’s skin with a soft cloth. “To see to your needs. Tonight you will sleep here.”

He didn’t want to because of _Dom_. Because this is a matter of professional integrity, as Saito had said before. Somehow, Arthur felt a bit disappointed. He didn’t want Saito to leave, but part of him did want some boundaries up, but he needed him close. His headspace was cluttered with conflicting emotions.

Saito’s hands still had a touch of offering to them. Arthur’s was reeling and the need for rest made it all the more difficult for him to come up with a response. He was more pliable now, softened from several orgasms, comforted by the gentle and considerate care Saito was showing him. Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to protest the sleeping arrangement.

 In fact he wondered if he’d be sleeping alone in that master bedroom.

Saito toweled Arthur off as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, propped up against the wall. All of Arthur’s movements felt sluggish and drawn out, but he was able to get ahold of Saito’s waist again. He pulled him, nuzzling his face against a hard stomach, loving the soft feel of Saito’s hair there. For a few seconds he stayed like that, breathing him in. A hand combed through his disheveled hair and Arthur sighed, completely content.

Again Saito moved to stop him when Arthur tried to unzip his trousers. In response Arthur pulled his hands out of his grasp, laid them on top of Saito’s and looked up through his lashes at him.

“Please,” He said, uncaring how loose or tender he sounded. “I want to.”

This time Saito did not refuse him. He unfastened his pants and Arthur tugged them and his briefs down, whimpering when Saito’s cock popped out. It butt against his chin, precome smearing from the head, foreskin pulled back taut behind Saito’s crown. Arthur mouthed at him, sloppy, moaned when Saito took himself in hand, guiding his cock past Arthur’s lips.

As far as blowjobs went it wasn’t his best showing; more wet, hot suction than any tricks or thrills. But Arthur was eager all the same, tried to keep his lips tight around Saito while he fucked his mouth. He wanted it to be good for him, made muffled, encouraging noises as Saito thrust into him. His rhythm was uneven, hurried, and it didn’t take more than a few deep thrusts before he was spilling himself down Arthur’s throat.

Arthur gave a sleepy hum, swallowing as much as he could manage. Saito pulled out of his mouth, leaning down and grasping Arthur’s chin, kissing at his lips, licking away at the traces of come.

Exhaustion felt so heavy on Arthur he could barely keep his eyes open. He wrapped his arms around Saito’s shoulders, murmuring his gratitude when he was swept up into strong arms. There was darkness blooming behind Arthur’s eyes and he didn’t worry about what would come next. He gave himself to Saito’s care completely, slipped off into sleep.

 

 

+

 

Arthur was sure he felt the comforting press of another’s body resting against his for most of the night. He couldn’t be sure entirely as when he woke the next morning, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks, he was alone in a master bedroom.

Just as well, Arthur preferred clearly stated exits. Looking around the room there wasn’t any sign of the equipment Saito had used to so effectively take him apart, give him relief. It was as if Arthur had stolen into his penthouse and snuck in his bed. The thought made him smirk, more assured facing Saito in the warehouse would go without incident. They were both professionals.

His clothes were sitting on a small table, looking freshly pressed and folded. Even though he’d be making a stop to his hotel to change before heading in, Arthur appreciated the small courtesy.

There was also a glass of water and a smart phone he hadn’t brought laid at the other end of the table. A note atop its screen read: _An indefinite proposal for you to accept or deny._

To accept or deny. Arthur measured those words, held them up against Saito’s from earlier: _“It is a shame that Mr. Cobb is too distracted. To see to your needs._ ” Against his empathy and longing for Dom, the uncertainty of where they stood, where they would stand after this job was done. He touched the screen and, when prompted for a password, entered the first word that came to mind.

_P-E-N-R-O-S-E_

Access granted. On the contact list there was only one number, one name.

Arthur sipped at his water, placing the phone atop his stack of clothes. An offer indeed. For now Arthur would regard it as under serious consideration.


End file.
